Garrett and Bella - Love Story
by Adorable Kitten
Summary: Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own the Twilight characters, but SM does. I just own the story line.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Alice-17**_

_**Bella-20(for now), 21(when she is turned)**_

_**Carlisle-23**_

_**Charlotte-21**_

_**Edward-17**_

_**Emmett-18**_

_**Esme-26**_

_**Garrett-21**_

_**Jasper-20**_

_**Rosalie-18**_

_**Peter-21**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's P.O.V:**_

My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella or Izzy if you want me to answer you. I am 20 years old. I am single and I have three tattoos. One on my back and one on each of my forearms. I live in Forks, Washington in my family home. My father Charlie bought this house when I was born. He left the house as well as his bank accounts, 401k, life insurance and health insurance. You see he died last year from cancer in his heart and lungs. We did everything to make comfortable and everything but he died in his sleep one night.

After my truck that my dad got me four years ago hit the last of its battery it went to junk yard and I bought a Dodge Ram truck from the Dodge Ram dealership in Seattle. My new truck is black with a bit of dark blue and white. I am currently in the living room getting ready to go for my run that I take every day. I walked to the front door with my iPod and walked out and shut and locked the door. Then I walked towards the forest that is just across from my front yard. I walked into the woods and started my run. While running I came across a clearing, where there is seven people getting ready to play baseball. There is four males and three females.

The first female is pixie-like, slender, has to be at least 4'10, golden eyes, short spikey black hair. Her outfit she is wearing is a pair of skinny washed out and faded blue jeans, a blue shirt with the words "I am a pixie and love to shop deal with it" on it, a zip up hoodie and a pair of blue skechers.

The second female is tall, slender, has to be at least 5'9, golden eyes, long dirty blond hair to her shoulders. Her outfit she is wearing a pair of skinny black jeans, a black shirt with the words "I am a bitch deal with it" on it, a zip up hoodie and a pair of black skechers.

The third and final female is tall, slender, has to be at least 5'6, golden eyes, long caramel hair to her shoulders. Her outfit she is wearing a pair of light blue jeans, light blue shirt with the words "Momma Vampire" on it, a zip up hoodie and a pair of light blue skechers. Looks to be the mother of the family.

The first male is tall, slender with muscles, has to be at least 6'3, golden eyes, short honey blond hair. His outfit he is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, an undershirt that is blue and has the words "Soldier boy" on it, a dark blue button down shirt and a pair of dark blue vans. Looks like he has some scars on his forearms.

The second male is huge like a bear with muscles, has to be at least 6'6, golden eyes, short curly black hair. His outfit is a pair of black jeans, an undershirt that is black with the words "Vampires love" on it, a black button down shirt and a pair of black vans.

The third male is tall, slender with some muscles, boyish, has to be at least 6'1, golden eyes, short messy bronze hair. His outfit he is wearing a pair of blue jeans, an undershirt with the words "Family love" on it, a blue button down shirt and a pair of blue vans.

The fourth and final male is tall, slender with some muscles, has to be at least 6'4, golden eyes, short platinum blond hair. His outfit he is wearing a pair of blue jeans, an undershirt with the words "Papa Vampire and Doctor Vampire" on it, a black button down shirt and a pair of black and blue vans. Looks to be the father of the family.

I stood in the shadows of the trees watching them play baseball, talking and laughing. I got bored and tired of standing on the ground so I claimed up the tree and sat down on the lowest branch of the tree to watch them play. I put on my country music and watched.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Coming soon…chapter 2 of Garrett and Bella – Love Story**_

_**Stay tuned in to find out what happens.**_

_**Also to come are stories for Bella/Alice, Bella/Caius, Bella/Sam, Bella/Peter, Bella/Jasper, Bella/Peter/Garrett, Bella/Jasper/Peter, Bella/Garrett and Bella/Jasper/Garrett.**_

_**If you have any ideas or requests for stories please tell me and I will make them for you. **_____


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight but SM does. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Garrett's P.O.V:**_

My name is Garrett Adams, I am 21 years old and I am vampire. I was in the southern vampire wars with Major Jasper Whitlock, his Captain Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I am a nomadic vampire, it's were I don't settle down in one place for long. My clothing are faded jeans, washed out jeans, blue jeans, hoodies, and button down shirts, shirts, cowboy boots, vans, skechers and some jewelry like a necklace, a bracelet and a ring.

I have four houses in four different states. The states are Texas, New York, Colorado and Alaska. I am planning on buying a house in Forks, Washington. I hunt humans, I don't do animal blood it makes you feel weak. That is just my option. Right now I am in my home in Colorado, I am just about to go hunting. After, my shower I walked back into my bedroom to get dressed. My outfit that I am going to be wearing is a pair of washed out blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with the words "Sexy Vampire" in white lettering, a black button down shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of blue and black skechers.

After getting dressed I walked out of my room and down the stairs and over to the door to go out it. Once I was outside of my house o shut the door and locked it. I took off hunting, while hunting my phone started ringing so I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID and saw that is was Jasper is the one who is calling me.

_*Start phone call between Garrett and Jasper:_

"_Hello, Major what do I owe for this phone call?" Garrett answered his phone after the second ring._

"_Hello Garrett, I was calling to tell you something." Jasper said._

"_Okay, so what's up, Major?" Garrett asked him._

"_Just that I was wondering why you are coming to visit?" Jasper asked._

"_Oh, cause I want to spend some time with you and to look into buying a house there." Garrett said._

"_Okay, Alice had a vision that you will be coming in a week." Jasper said._

"_Ah, I see. Well see you within a week." Garrett said._

"_Okay Gar. Bye." Jasper said._

_Both Garrett and Jasper hang up._

_End of phone call between Garrett and Jasper*_

After I spook to Jasper I put my phone away and went back to hunting.

**To be continued…**

**Coming soon…**

**Chapter 3 of Garrett and Bella – Love Story.**

**Also to come will be a new story I will be making called "The Original Vampire"**


End file.
